The One You Didn't Know About
by deannahe
Summary: Its about a girl name Hinako. She doesn't give a care in the world after her parents died when she was young. She is going into a new high school name Ouran Sakura High School. She meets her new neighbor there Takashi Anzu.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Im not worth it_**

Hinako Point Of View:  
>I'm alone… I have no one. My heart feels like it going to break into a million pieces. I wish I was just gone.<p>

_Hinako's past as a child  
><span>_**Mom: I'm sorry Hinako, but mom and dad has to go somewhere so u will have to stay home by yourself.  
>Hinako: Okay, but hurry back! I will miss you!<br>Dad: Don't worry Hinako your mom and I will be home as fast as we can.  
>Hinako: Okay have a safe trip!<br>Mom and Dad: Well be back!**

**(A day past and Hinako got a phone call)**

**Operator: Hello? Is this Tusbaki Hinako?  
>Hinako: Yes? What is it?<br>Operator: Your mommy and daddy had an accident. I don't know how to put it in words but they are gone forever or they died.**

Hinako:  
>How long has it been since they died? I miss u mom and dad. I'm starting in Ouran Sakura High school tomorrow. Guess it will be the usual again.<p>

(Next day)

Miss Anzu:  
>Oh my. Good morning Hinako-chan!<br>(Miss Anzu is Hinako's next door neighbor)  
>Hinako:<br>Good morning Miss Anzu. Well I'm off to school.  
>Miss Anzu:<br>Have a safe trip! Oh and I forgot here is your bento lunch! Suzuki help make it and wanted you to try her cooking since she likes you a lot.  
>Hinako:<br>Tell Suzuki thank you for the homemade bento.

(At first period)

Teacher:  
>All right class settle down! Today we have a new student in our class! Let welcome our new student. Please come in.<br>Hinako: Hello nice to meet you. My name is Tusbaki Hinako, I am 16 years old.  
>Boys: Woah she cute! I know right she so adorable! A cute transfer isn't she.<br>Girls: She looks nice. I wanna be her friend! Wow she sound like a nice person.  
>Takashi: Oh sorry teach! I over slept again! I tried to get to school on time, but my alarm didn't go off again!<p>

_Takashi's thoughts  
><span>__Who the heck is she?! I never seen her in this class before. Actually I never seen her in school._

_Hinako's thoughts  
><span>__Who is this guy? Oh whatever why do I care about who he is. It's not like I want to be his friend anyway. I bet I will be going to a new school soon again._

Teacher: Takashi again! Ugh what am I going to do with you! Tusbaki-san was just introducing herself! Yet again u missed something important again! Takashi since you were late you will be Hinako-chan's guide for today! Now Takashi go take a seat. Hinako-chan you can sit right next to him. Okay everyone we will start class now.

_Hinako's thoughts_  
><em>Common! I mean like he's the guy I'm going to rely on while I'm at this school!? Yet I have to sit with him too! I wonder what else will there be installed for me. For now its terrible.<em>

_Takashi's thoughts  
><span>__How did I get stuck with having to guide her! I have better things to do than to be with her. Ehh she is cute though but i'm not sure of her peronality yet. So sad first new neighbors and now a new girl. Whats worse is that I don't know how my neighbor looks like, but thats because she goes to school on time and I don't._

_Hinako:  
>I don't have the Japanese lated textbook. Do you mind sharing yours with me?<br>Takashi:  
>I dont mind. So second period is art. Third period is music. Fourth we have lunch. Fifth we have home EC. Sixth we have math. Seventh we have English. Eighth we have P.E. We have break near first period.<br>Hinako:  
>Okay.<br>Takashi:  
>Hey why don't you smile?<br>Hinako:  
>I don't want to.<br>Takashi:  
>You should smile sometime then.<br>Hinako:  
>I don't have to listen to you.<em>

_(After School)_

_Takashi:  
>You know you can go home now.<br>Hinako:  
>I am going home. This is my road that leads to my house.<br>Takashi:  
>Oh. I didn't know u had the same path. Sorry.<em>

_(When they both reach their destination)_

_Takashi:  
>Okay this is my house. You can walk home now.<br>Hinako:  
>My house is next to yours, so I'm home too.<br>Miss Anzu:  
>Oh my! Hello Hinako! Would you like to stay for dinner?<br>Takashi:  
>What!? Your the new neighbor!<br>Hinako:  
>Sure Miss Anzu. Yea I am your neighbor. You got a problem with that?<em>

_Takashi:  
><em>**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Starting My Life With a new neighbor_**

Hinako's Point Of View:

Anzu Takashi is my new neighbor starting today! So we walk to school together now. Worst part is since we do I have to beat him up so he will wake up! He is so lazy, but while at school he is someone I can talk to. Hey mom, dad how is it up in heaven. Its been a while since u left me.

(Next day)

Miss Anzu:  
>Oh good morning Hinako-chan! Are you waiting for Tak-kun? Well if you are come inside he is in his room again.<br>Hinako:  
>Thank you Miss Anzu. Well I will be going into his room now.<p>

(Hinako walk up to Takashi's bedroom and hears him sleep in his talk)

Takashi:  
>Hina-chan your so cute and fluffy! Come give me a big teddy bear hug!<br>Hinako:  
>Takashi…<br>WAKE THE HELL UP!

(Hinako Karate Chop Takashi's head)

Takashi:  
>OW! OW! OW! What was that for!<br>Hinako:  
>Your making me late also you were having a crazy dream about me! Ugh I'm leaving!<br>Takashi:  
>Aww! Wait up Hinako-chan. I will be there in a minute!<br>Hinako:  
>You sure?<br>Takashi:  
>Yea, yea.<br>Hinako:  
>Okay. One, two, three, four, five…<br>Takshi:  
>YOU SERIOUS!<br>Hinako:  
>Yea. You said you needed a minute right so I'm giving you a minute. Twenty, twenty one, twenty two, twenty three…<p>

(Takashi rushed and only took up 1 minute and 1 second)

Takashi:  
>WAIT UP!<br>Hinako:  
>Your minute was up a second ago.<br>Takashi:  
>You shouldn't take things so seriously. Ease down a bit would ya.<p>

(As the periods went by its was lunch break Takashi and Hinako was talking)

Girl:  
>Um Anzu-sama. Ever since Tusbaki-san was in our class you stopped hanging with us and we were wondering if you could come back and hang out with us again.<br>Takashi:

I don't think I can Hinako-chan would be all alone without me. If I come back and hang out with you again I would be leaving her all alone.  
>Girl:<br>But she hogging you all to herself! Look at her she's not even pretty! Were you fan club we have the most prettiest girls in school that like you to be in your fan club! I as your president of your fan club have the right to say that you should come back and hang out with us again!  
>Takashi:<br>I always hang out with you. Its annoying, I figured, why do I always have to hang out with you? Why Can't I hang out with new people besides my fan club? Well when Hinako came along we became friends and now I want to hang out with her.  
>Hinako:<br>Don't worry Takashi.  
>Girl:<br>Tusbaki-san remember this I am Anzu-sama's fan club president! I am Amori Reika! You have made a terrible enemy! The Anzu Takashi fan club shall also be your enemy starting today! Also how dare you call Anzu-sama by his first name! You have no right to do so!  
>Takashi:<br>Reika-chan silence. I let Hinako-chan call me by my first name, so she can call me that.  
>Reika:<p>

Hmph! I was only trying to say that she's is just trying to get your attention all for herself, but I guess it doesn't matter!

(Reika and the rest of the fan club walk away)

_Reika's thoughts  
><span>__Ugh! How dare that girl keep Anzu-sama to herself! She has done a big crime to the fan club! I will get my revenge on Tusbaki-chan! She will wish she never put one foot into this school and messed with me! Or maybe I can make that her own choice!_

_Hinako's thoughts  
><span>__Huh I made an enemy. Ehh whatever I don't care. I just want one friends in this school and it ended up as Takashi, so I don't really want anymore friends so I just want him. So I wonder do I really hog him all to myself?_

Takashi:  
>Don't worry Hinako-chan! Reika-chan usually very nice! I don't know what got into her today.<br>Sorry for the inconvenience Hinako-chan!  
>Hinako:<br>Don't worry it's not like I really care about what she says.

(After school in the Anzu Takashi fan club room)

Reika:  
>We have to get rid of Tusbaki-san, so we can take back out Anzu-sama! We are gather in this meeting for ideas. I need, I mean we need a way to make sure Tusbaki-san can rethink of her coming back into this school!<br>(Reika whispering to herself)  
>~Mwahahahaha that Tusbaki-san will never live happily in this school! Hahahahaha~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Start Of War_**

Hinako's Point Of View:

I have no idea what Amori-chan is gonna do, but its not like I will really care because I'm independent. I don't need to rely on someone for help. I've been alone all these year handling myself so I cans still do it. Takashi is just a waste of time to me, but I do need someone to talk to. Amori-chan come and surprise me with what you got. Mom, dad I hope you both are doing okay.

(At Ouran Sakura High School in the school yard)

Takashi:  
>Hey Hinako-chan over here!<p>

(Hinako walks towards Takashi but…)

**~BANG~**

Takashi:  
>HINAKO!<br>ARE YOU OKAY?  
>Hinako:<br>I'm fine.

_Hinako's thoughts  
><span>__What the hell just happened? I feel like someone tried to target me. Pretty much my first guess would be Amori Reika. Since the last time she told me that she was now my enemy, of course she would be my first guess. The one thing I did notice before it dropped was that theh girl holding the plant pot wasn't Reika herself, but someone else. Did Reika hire someone or is someone else targeting me? Oh whatever aslong as I'm not really injured I don't mind._

Takashi:  
>YOU ARE NOT FINE! YOU SCRATCHED YOUR ARM!<br>Hinako:  
>It's not a big deal you know.<br>Takashi:  
>WE HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE FAST!<p>

(Takashi carries Hinako in his arms)

Hinako:  
>Hold up! Put me down! Were in public you know!<p>

(Hinako struggles while Takashi runs to the nurse's office carrying her)

Nurse:  
>What happen?<br>Takashi:  
>One of the students on the roof top was irresponsible and drop a plant pot at Hinako-chan!<br>Nurse:  
>Oh my! I will go get some bandages! Anzu-kun stay here with Tusbaki-chan and wait!<p>

(The nurse ran out of the room leaving Takashi and Hinako alone in the room,**ALONE**)

Hinako:  
>You know you can put me on one of the bed in this room.<br>Takashi:  
>Right!<p>

(A silence occurred and then became awkward)

Takashi:  
>So…<br>Hows your arm?  
>Hinako:<br>Its fine you idiot. You didn't have to get so serious. Its just a scratched.  
>Takashi:<br>I'm sorry I was just worried.

(Takashi got closer, but accidently slipped and…)

**3 ~Chu~ 3**

Hinako:  
><strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOO!<br>**Takashi:  
>It was an accident! Really it was!<br>Hinako:  
>Takashi YOUR DEAD!<p>

(Hinako starts chasing Takashi around the room)

Takashi:  
>HELP MEEEEEEEE!<br>Hinako:  
>I am going to kill you, TAKASHI!<br>Nurse:  
>Oh my! Was I interrupting your game of tag. Opps continue your little game.<br>Takashi:  
>Wait! Save MEEEEEEEE!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: More Danger_**

Hinako's Point of View:

I lost my first kiss to an idiot! Also I have to be more cautious now. I'm never going to be off guard this time. Also and I'll never forget what Takashi did! He is so dead, but somehow I felt all mushy when we kissed. Mom, dad what am I feeling right now?

(Takashi's bedroom)

Hinako:

WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING YOU IDIOT!  
>Takashi:<br>Wahhh. Let me sleep fpr 5 more minutes…

(Hinako takes a cold glass of water with ice and pours it down Takashi's back)

Takaashi:  
>GAHHH! Cold! I'm awake! Ahh! The ice is so cold!<br>Hinako:  
>That's what you get for waking up late.<br>Takashi:  
>Geez! Oh! Hinako-chan!<br>Hinako:  
>What?<br>Takashi:  
>Can you do a cute puppy dog face and say wake up Takashi?<br>Hinako:  
>Hell no! Were going to school now so get dressed!<br>Takashi:  
>Wait!<p>

(-Takashi slips on a banana peel and feel on his face-)

Hinako:  
>That's what you get!<p>

(-Hinako slips on a banana peel and fell on her face too-)

Takashi:  
>That's what you get too!<br>Hinako:  
>You get one minute again! One, two, three, four…<p>

(One minute later)

Takashi:  
>Wait uo!<br>Hinako:  
>Takashi you should wake up earlier than be a <strong><em><span>BIG LAZY PIG<span>_**!  
>Takashi:<br>Yea. Yea. I'll think about it.

(At the school yard)

Reika and the fan club:  
>GOOD MORNING ANZU-SAMA!<br>Takashi:  
>Good morning everyone!<p>

(Hinako walks off then Takashi notices and pouts.)

Takashi:  
>Hmph! Hinako you have to walk with me!<p>

_Hinako's thought  
><span>__What the hell! Is he like my dog now!? He is so nice and cheerful, but he follows me around too much! Takashi is sort of cute. WHAT AM I SAYING! THAT IS CRAZY! HOW CAN I THINK THAT TAKASHI IS CUTE? I THINK I'M CRAZY NOW!_

Hinako:  
>Are you like my dog or servant or something?<br>Reika:  
>Ha, ha, ha! Anzu-sama your dog or servant! You must be joking!<br>Hinako:  
>…<p>

_Takashi's thoughts  
><span>__Hinako-chan is in trouble! Why is Reika-chan so mean to Hinako-chan? I wanna help her, but how? I've got an idea!_

Takashi:  
>Don't worry Reika I'm not.<br>Reika:  
>Just as I thought Anzu-sama. She is so silly isn't she!<p>

(Takashi hugs Hinako from behind)

Takashi:  
>Were dating. I'm Hinako's lover or you can say boyfriend.<br>Hinako:  
>HUH?<br>Reika and the club:  
>EHH?!<p>

(After school. Hinako and Takashi walk home together.)

Hinako:  
>Are you crazy? Why did you say you were my boyfriend!?<br>Takashi:  
>Well I wanted to help you and we kissed and all so…<br>that was the first thing that popped into my head.  
>Hinako:<br>Takashi…  
>IM GOING TO KICK YOU BUTT TO SAPPORO!<br>(Sapporo is north about three thousand miles away from Japan ^.^)


	5. Valentine's Day Special

Valentine's Day Special 3

I'm writing a Valentine's day special on Hinako and Takashi. Enjoy the romance relationship they are starting to create on valentines day.

(Chattering and giggling around the room about the boys)

Reika:  
>Where is Anzu-sama I have his chocolate for Valentines Day!<br>Vice President of the Fan-club:  
>Amori-san we should wait until he gets here. The fan-club have their chocolates for him too so we must all wait.<br>Reika:  
>Alright. While he's not here yet lets practice out special greeting for him!<p>

Reika's thoughts:  
><span>Ugh! He must be with Tusbaki-san again! I bet they're walking to school together happily and Tusbaki-san gives him her chocolate and they fall in love! Nooooooooooooooo! Never! I will not let that happen! It's too terrible! Omg I can read my thoughts! Oh wait I always could read my thoughts.

(Takashi and Hinako walking to school)

Takashi:  
>It's Valentine's Day! Do you have a valentine Hinako-chan?<br>Hinako:  
>I don't have one right now. I don't really care either, girls just waste their time making chocolate for boys when they could be doing other things.<br>Takashi:  
>But it's a special holiday because it's about love! You should fall in love with someone special to you Hinako-chan.<br>Hinako:  
>Finding love is not very important to me right now.<br>Takashi:  
>Do you have any chocolate made by yourself?<br>Hinako:  
>No, I don't! I told you already it's just a waste of time!<br>Takashi:  
>Aww, I wanted to taste your home-made chocolate made by you.<br>Hinako:  
>Ugh!<p>

(They arrive at school)

Reika and the fan-club:  
>Good morning Anzu-sama! Please accept our chocolates and our loyalty and love for you! Anzu-sama we love you, we want you, we need you! Anzu-sama accept our chocolate made with love!<br>Takashi:  
>Thank you everyone! I will try your chocolate at home.<br>Hinako:  
>Takashi I'm going to the classroom first.<br>Takashi:  
>Hinako-chan wait up! I'm coming with you!<p>

(Reika grabs Takashi's sleeve)

Reika:  
>Anzu-sama you should leave her alone and stay with us on Valentine's day. We gave you chocolate and everything a boy would ever want! So be with us!<br>Takashi:  
>Is that what you think Valentine's day is about. You are pathetic, thinking chocolate will change my mind about Hinako-chan. You guys can take back your chocolate. I don't want them anymore.<p>

(Takashi throws all the chocolate on the floor and runs after Hinako)

Hinako:  
>I thought you were going to hang out with them on Valentine's day.<br>Takashi:  
>I rather spend it with you. You are very special to me.<p>

Hinako's thoughts:  
><span>Wait, I'm special to him? How I mean I don't do as much as Amori-chan and her fan-club does for him. How am I so special to him? Well he is a little special to me, but not too much. I'm just going to have fun with him on this Valentine's Day! I give him a surprise later since I don't have chocolate for him.

Hinako:  
>Okay. We'll have fun together today!<br>Takashi:  
>Yeah!<p>

(Hinako and Takashi left school and went to the amusement park)

Hinako:  
>WOW!<br>Takashi:  
>Hinako-chan you never been to an amusement park before?<br>Hinako:  
>Yea, this is my first time coming somewhere like here! Oh I wanna ride that one first!<br>Takashi:  
>You can pick what we ride today.<br>Hinako:  
>Okay! Then let go into the haunted house first!<br>Takashi:  
>It might be a little scary since it's your first time coming to a place like this.<br>Hinako:  
>I'm not afraid!<p>

(They enter the haunted house and a few more other rides then they took a break)

Hinako:  
>It was so much fun! Let's ride some more rides after this break!<br>Takashi:  
>Yeah let's ride some more.<br>Hinako:  
>What?<br>Takashi:  
>For once you are enjoying yourself and also smiling.<br>Hinako:  
>Dummy! I'm not! Okay break is over let rise some more rides before we go home!<br>Takashi:  
>Alright let's go.<p>

(Hinako and Takashi ride the rest of the rides in the amusement park)

Hinako:  
>It's getting dark we should go home.<br>Takashi:  
>Yeah, we should.<p>

(Takashi and Hinako leave the amusement park and the sun is setting already)

Takashi:  
>I had a lot of fun today! Did you Hinako-chan? Hinako-chan?<p>

(Hinako grabs hold of Takashi's face and kissed him)

Hinako and Takashi were feeling their heart racing faster and faster as they kissed. Hinako never felt like this before and wonder what she was feeling. Takashi was suddenly surprised and his heart raced as fast as it could and he knew he fell in love with Hinako-chan. Both of them fell in love with each other as their hearts beated in the same pace.


	6. White's Day Special

Whitet worry about it. Its for someone you know already.

:

Hmmt you ever do that again! Why are you so up early? Your usually a lazy pig!

Takashi:

Nothing specials all.

Takashi:

What do you mean thats day! A day where guys return your feelings if the girl they liked confessed to them on Valentines day.

Reika:

Good Morning Anzu-sama! I think I am expecting something from you!

Takashi:

Sorry not really.

Reika:

Who is that chocolate for then!

Takashi:

Someone I like and I think she deserves it.

Reika:

Are you sure that chocolate isns always you Tusbaki-san! You always get in my way of Anzu-samas thought:

What the heck did I do? I mean I didnt really think so. I just walk with him to school and from school and just talk to him. I guess I didns thoughts:

I hope this chocolate doesn The CHOCOLATE LOOK TERRIBLE! It looked like it was burnt and looks like a crazy animal than a heart shaped chocolate.

Reikat Anzu-sama ever take notice of me! I mean I cute and pretty so why doesns day, but he won

Hinako:

What?

Takashi:

Happy Whites the box and her heart beat started racing)

THE CHOCOLATE SAID:

HAPPY WHITES DAY! I LOVE YOUTakashi brought his face closer to Hinako


	7. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Little Sister Transfers?_**

Hinako's Point of View:

I think I'm going to turn into dust! Takshi is so embarrassing! He is so strange, but… I guess he is still an alright guy… Why am I even caring about him?! I got to get my mind off of him! (Smacks her head hard on the desk)

(Outside of Takashi's house)

Hinako:  
>TAKASHI WAKE THE HELL UP!<p>

(Suzuki watching Hinako yell at Takshi)  
>(Hinako turns her head slowly and looks back at Suzuki)<p>

Hinako:  
>Suzuki-chan are you okay?<br>Suzuki:  
>Hinako I'm thinking about transferring to your and onii-chan's school…<p>

(Takshi sparks a piece electricity in his head, gets up and grabs Suzuki and shakes his head like a bird trying to break free)

Hinako:  
>( T _ T) Are you hiding something Takashi… Well then sure Suzuki you can transfer if you'd like.<br>Suzuki:  
>Really!?<br>Hinako:  
>Yep.<br>Suzuki:  
>Thank you!<p>

(Takashi was ignored and is now on the floor like jelly)

(Next day at school)

Boy 1:  
>Woah who is she?<br>Boy 2:  
>I heard she was the new transfer girl.<br>Girl 1:  
>She is so CUTE!<br>Girl 2:  
>Adorable I would say!<p>

(All chatter stops when Reika and the fan club comes)

Reika:  
>Good Morning Anzu-sama.<p>

(Reika then spots Suzuki and gives her a cold glare)  
>(Suzuki hides behind Hinako and Takashi)<p>

Takashi:  
>Good morning Reika-chan!<br>Reika:  
>So Anzu-sama… Who is that girl hiding behind you and Tusbaki-san?<br>Takashi:  
>Oh yeah! I forgot! This is my little sister Suzuki-chan! Suzuki this is Reika-chan! Say hello.<br>Suzuki:  
>Hi…<br>Takashi:  
>She is very shy until you get to know her she will be loud.<br>Reika:  
>Oh. Welcome Anzu Suzuki. Let me and the club give you a warm welcome.<p>

_Hinako's thoughts__  
>Something is strange… Reika never gives anyone a warm welcome unless its Takashi… I wonder what is happening and why Suzuki is transferring to our school all of a sudden. I will never know and why should I care even?<em>

(The tour Reika and the club gives to Suzuki)

Reika:  
>Girl you can go back to the club house for now.<br>Club:  
>Yes President!<p>

(The club runs off back into the club house)

Reika:  
>… Suz… Suzuki can I ask you something….<br>Suzuki:  
>Sure. What is it?<br>Reika:  
>Um… Uhh… Does…. ANZU-SAMA LIKE ANYONE? I'm so stupid.<br>Suzuki:  
>I don't really know anything about his love life, but I guess if I knew I would tell you… but just promise you won't get in the way of onii-chan's love life!<br>Reika:  
>Yea…<br>Suzuki:  
>Well it's getting late, I better get back to onii-chan and Hinako soon. See you later Reika!<p>

(Suzuki runs towards the school gates where Hinako and Takashi is waiting for her)

Hinako:  
>So how was your first day?<br>Suzuki:  
>Great! I made a new friend!<br>Takashi:  
>( = _ =) Who?<br>Suzuki:  
>Not saying! Hehe!<p>

(Reika is out back in the same spot she was while standing with Suzuki)

Reika:  
>Gullible girl! So dumb and foolish! Heh. She should judge people by their looks!<p> 


End file.
